


danganronpa x reader one shots!

by byakuyasuwus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oh worm, Soulmate AU, how do u write, soft, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyasuwus/pseuds/byakuyasuwus
Summary: one shots with your favorite danganronpa characters! i hope you enjoy :)





	danganronpa x reader one shots!

it was 10 AM. you woke up, slowly regaining consciousness. you checked the time, and started to swear at rapid fire. “fuck, shit, shit! i’m an hour late! the professor is gonna kill me!” you rush to do everything ten times faster than you usually do. by the time you got out, it was 10:15, which means the bus left five minutes ago. this was only your second week at university. you couldn’t be late already, could you?

you waited out in the cool september chill for the next bus, and when you get on, it's warmth engulfs you you looked around for an empty seat, but they were all occupied, so you had no choice but to stand and think of excuses other than “i overslept.”. what good could possibly come from this?

——————————————————————

it was 10 AM. the alarm beeped and byakuya slowly rose out of bed, stretching a little before stepping out of bed and getting ready to go to work. he had only started a few months ago, but his whole life was in preparation for him to be the new head. he was getting ready to dial the limo drivers number before he got a text from his father.

10:15 AM  
Today you will be riding the city bus

10:15 AM  
What? Why?

10:16 AM  
You have to seem relatable to common people. That way people like you more and more product is sold.

10:16 AM  
Must I?

10:17 AM  
If you want to keep your title as CEO you will.

at that time, he shut his phone off in frustration. he, byakuya togami, had to ride in a city bus? full of commoners? he didn’t want to but it seemed like he had to. he got ready, grabbed his suitcase and went down the stairs. waiting for the bus was embarrassing enough. getting in the thing was worse, and looking for a seat was mortifying in itself. and even worse, there was no seat. he had to stand. can you believe that? he kept checking the clock to see when it would be his stop. what good could possibly come from this?

—————————————————————-

at the next stop, a seat was vacated, finally. your legs were about to give out from under you. all that standing, you haven’t had a seat since you practically jumped out of bed. the moment the lady got up from her seat, you scrambled to gather your stuff, but when you did, there was already a man seated their. 

he had blonde hair that looked silky soft, deep, ocean blue eyes, and a tall stature that could only be described as “legs for days”. in any other instance, she would’ve asked the man to get up. but she couldn’t grasp the courage. or maybe she just didn’t want to cause a hassle for this guy. he looked important, like a businessman. “he would probably be on his feet all day, so he deserves the seat” you reasoned with yourself. what was the strange man doing to you?

——————————————————————

he had already been standing for five minutes. this was like hell on earth if he knew one. he didn’t even deserve to be standing. and suddenly, a seat opened up, just like that. he picked his suitcase up and carried it over to the seat, and sat down. in front of him was a person that was clearly planning to sit there. they turned away in embarrassment, walking back to where they were originally standing.

suddenly, he felt...remorse? the person clearly looked tired, like they hadn’t eaten a good breakfast or hadn't slept well. the hand a textbook in one hand and a clearly heavy looking bag in the other. “suck it up, we all have problems” he’d think if it were anyone else. but he felt like they needed a break. it was almost like he wanted to get to know them better. maybe he did. what was this strange person doing to him?

——————————————————————

you were considering throwing yourself on the floor at the point. you check your watch. “seven more minutes” you tell yourself. “almost there”. suddenly, from the side of your eye, you see someone get up. “here” the infatuating business man said. “you can sit here.”. it takes you a moment to process it. “m-me?” you say, pointing to yourself. “did i stutter? you looked tired. sit.” was all he said before turning away, his cheeks dusted a faint pink. 

you sit down and feel relief coming to your legs instantly. for the remainder of the bus ride, it was quiet between you two. at the end, when he finally reached his stop, he pulled a card from out of his pocket and handed to you without saying a word. he walked out, and you inspected the card. it had his name and number. you know you were going to be using this soon.

——————————————————————-

he checked his watch. “five more minutes” he thought. “then i can finally leave”. as time went on, the only thing he was thinking about was you, and how much you seemed like you needed to sit. he wanted to keep sitting, as he felt he should, but the strange person seemed like they needed to rest, too. after a bunch of self debate, he gets up and offers them his seat.

“here.” he signals. “you can sit here.”. it takes them a while to process this, and here dark circles were more visible. “m-me?” she said, pointing to herself. as annoying as this was, it was kind of...cute. “did i stutter? you looked tired. sit.” was all he said before turning away, trying to act like he was not blushing.

when he got to his stop, he thought about the sleepy commoner more and dropped them his business card. he walked out without looking back, not wanting to see their reaction. he hoped they would call.


End file.
